The present inventive concept relates to an image sensor and an image processing device including the same.
Semiconductor-based image sensors that receive light and generate electrical signals therefrom may include a pixel array including a plurality of pixels, a circuit driving the pixel array, and the like. Image sensors have been widely used in smart phones, tablet PCs, laptop PCs, televisions and the like in addition to dedicated cameras capturing images or video footage. In recent years, various techniques have been developed to improve a degree of integration of pixels of image sensors while broadly applying image sensors to portable devices.
To improve a degree of pixel integration, a technology of forming transfer gate electrodes respectively included in the pixels of image sensors using vertical structures has been introduced. However, when the vertical structures of such transfer gate electrodes are applied to the pixels of image sensors, charges generated by photodiodes may not be efficiently transferred to floating diffusions and may result in image lag.